


The Rosy Ripper

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Jack the Ripper Murders, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: London 1888, with England's most notorious serial killer Jack the Ripper at large. The Doctor is determined to help a woman save her daughter, while Rose the Hat is after a very powerful child for her steam.
Relationships: Crow Daddy/Rose the Hat, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose the Hat
Kudos: 2





	The Rosy Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> The format doesn't transfer well into AO3 but oh well. Just thought it would be a fun crossover. As usual I try to be as historically accurate as possible with the small details but if it's wrong I'm sorry lol

FADE IN:

EXT. WHITECHAPEL, ENGLAND — NIGHT

SUPER: 1888

A group of looming figures crowds around A CHILD, 7 years old girl, who is screaming on the ground. ROSE THE HAT, 700 but looks in her mid-30s, wearing a top hat. She stabs the child with a knife as THE TRUE KNOT, a gang of all ages and ethnicities, cheer on.

CHILD

Stop it! Stop! Please…

ROSE THE HAT

I’m not done with you just… yet…

Rose the Hat plunges the knife into the child again, as steam rises from the child’s mouth. The group leans in to inhale the steam like animalistic creatures. Rose the Hat cackles into the night.

CUT TO:

INT. TARDIS - DAY

THE DOCTOR, over 2000 years old but looks in her mid-30s, an eccentric Timelord in a long coat, pulls some levers on the TARDIS. There is some turbulence, and the Doctor slides around the control deck until she manages to grab onto one of the spider-like poles.

THE DOCTOR

Easy, girl. Where are you taking me this time?

The TARDIS comes to a halt, and makes a wheezing noise. The Doctor opens the TARDIS door and peeks outside. She licks her finger and holds it up in the air.

THE DOCTOR

Ah good old London. 1887?… No, 1888.

CUT TO:

EXT. WHITECHAPEL, ENGLAND - DAY

The Doctor steps outside and walks through the bustling London streets. A Victorian woman in a bonnet pulls her child closer to her body as they walk past The Doctor. A PAPER BOY waves some newspapers in his hand.

PAPER BOY

Extra! Extra! New findings about Jack the Ripper!

THE DOCTOR

(Snatches a newspaper)

I'll have one, thank you.

PAPER BOY

Oi, you ought to pay for it!

THE DOCTOR

Sorry. Take a rain check.

The Doctor saunters off, and holds the newspaper in front of her to read it.

THE DOCTOR

(reading)

After the fifth mysterious case of murder from Jack the Ripper, who is still at large, another victim was found last night. The unidentified victim is a girlchild found in an alley, with multiple stab wounds but with organs intact, unlike Jack the Ripper's usual manner.

The Doctor takes out her sonic screwdriver and buzzes it, analyzing the atmosphere.

THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)

Hmm... Something's off. Jack the Ripper usually targeted adults, not children. Something alien...?

LAURA, 36, dressed in rags and looks distressed, runs out of a shop. The Doctor catches her eye, and she runs over and grabs her arm.

LAURA

Please, ma'am. Could you help me?

THE DOCTOR

What is it?

LAURA

My daughter- Lucy. They've got her.

THE DOCTOR

Who? Who's got her?

LAURA

I don't know. The woman in the hat. She took her. There's more of them, and they took her.

THE DOCTOR

I'll help you find her, I promise. I'm the Doctor. What's your name?

LAURA

Laura.

THE DOCTOR

Okay, Laura. Where were you when it happened?

LAURA

In that shop over there. Did you say you were a doctor?

THE DOCTOR

Not a doctor. The Doctor.

INT. SHOP - DAY

LAURA

I turned my back for a minute, looking at these fabrics. Then I turned around, and my little Lucy disappeared!

THE DOCTOR

There was a woman in a hat, you said?

The Doctor scans her sonic screwdriver around the store.

LAURA

That's right. Like a gentleman's top hat, but not as tall. She looked quite odd. Unnatural.

THE DOCTOR

Unnatural...how? Alien, d'you reckon?

LAURA

Aliens? Oh, you think I'm mad, don't you?

THE DOCTOR

Never. If anyone here is mad, it's me.

CUT TO:

INT. CABMEN'S SHELTER - DAY

Inside a small green abandoned shelter meant for carriage drivers to rest in. Rose the Hat and her loyal companion CROW DADDY - looks middle aged but is 100, stand over LUCY, a 6 year old with the Shining. She is knocked over unconscious, and tied up with ropes.

ROSE THE HAT

Crow... What if we don't kill her?

CROW DADDY

You want to turn her?

ROSE THE HAT

No, no of course not. This is our white whale. I mean, we could keep her here hostage and milk her dry.

CROW DADDY

Like cattle?

ROSE THE HAT

Like cattle.

Crow Daddy glances at Lucy and hesitates.

CROW DADDY

I don't know, she could be dangerous.

ROSE THE HAT

Dangerous? She is a _child_ , Crow. We can handle her.

CROW DADDY

Yes, but-

Rose pauses and holds up a finger to shush him. Her eyes are wide in alert, and she looks around frantically, as if she was sensing something.

ROSE THE HAT

Do you feel something?

She closes her eyes the way she does during meditation, and takes a deep breath.

CROW DADDY

No, I don't... What do you mean?

ROSE THE HAT

(eyes still closed)

I'm sensing something. No, someone.

CROW DADDY

Another steamhead? We already got one right here.

ROSE THE HAT

This feels different, I can't explain it. Whoever this is has a very old soul, far older than mine.

CROW DADDY

Do you think this person is one of us?

ROSE THE HAT

Possibly... but I'm not sure. I'll try to reach out tonight. You keep an eye on the white whale.

CROW DADDY

Yes, captain.

He smiles at her and she pulls him towards her, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

CUT TO:

EXT. LAURA'S HOUSE - NIGHT

The house is small, but cozy. There is a minimal amount of furniture and dwindling rations of food on the table. A warm fire crackles while Laura sets up some blankets on the ground for The Doctor.

THE DOCTOR

Really, you don't need to do all this. I'm fine sleeping anywhere.

LAURA

It's no trouble, really.

The Doctor looks at Laura with remorse.

THE DOCTOR

I'll find her. I promise.

LAURA

Thank you, Doctor. You're very kind.

THE DOCTOR

I know too well how it feels to lose someone.

CUT TO:

INT. CABMEN'S SHELTER - NIGHT

Rose the Hat sits alone in her carriage while the rest of her group watch Lucy. Rose crosses her legs and closes her eyes, sitting very very still.

FADE TO:

INT. LAURA'S HOUSE - NIGHT

The Doctor lies asleep on the floor, squirming in her sleep.

FADE TO:

INT. WHITE SPACE

The Doctor finds herself in a white space, with nothing around her. She turns in circles, bewildered. Suddenly, she sees Rose the Hat in front of her with a confident grin on her face.

ROSE THE HAT

Well hi there.

THE DOCTOR

Woman in a top hat. You're the one who took Lucy.

ROSE THE HAT

Forget about the child, she's mine now. You, on the other hand. You are quite a special one and believe me, I've seen plenty of special people.

THE DOCTOR

Who are you? And where are we? You better not hurt Lucy.

ROSE THE HAT

Too late for that, darling.

The Doctor pulls out her sonic screwdriver and attempts to scan Rose.

ROSE THE HAT (cont'd)

And they call me Rose the Hat.

The Doctor visibly winces at the name .

ROSE THE HAT (cont'd)

(wryly)

My, my I seem to have struck a nerve, haven't I? You loved a Rose once, didn't you?

THE DOCTOR

Don't you dare.

ROSE THE HAT

How fascinating. So many lives lived, two broken hearts. And so lonely.

THE DOCTOR

You don't know anything.

ROSE THE HAT

Oh, sweetie I know enough. I was like you once - beautiful, but all alone. Until I found purpose, and family. You could join us.

THE DOCTOR

You think you're the only one who knows things? You're a monster. You torture children and take their life force for longevity. Take it from someone who's over 2000 years old. People aren't fit to live that long.

ROSE THE HAT

Pity. I was beginning to like you.

Rose the Hat lets out a grunt and the illusion fades away, leaving The Doctor alone in the white space.

FADE TO:

INT. LAURA'S HOUSE - NIGHT

The Doctor jolts awake, and looks around. Laura's house is the same as before - quiet and still, with a soft clock ticking rhythmically. She checks her sonic, and the indicator flashes - it has picked up a traceable signal.

THE DOCTOR

Alright, Laura. I won't let you down.

Quietly, she creeps out the door and follows the signal on her sonic to find Rose the Hat.

CUT TO:

INT. CABMEN'S SHELTER - NIGHT 

Lucy is in the middle of the dingy shelter, as The True Knot stab blunt ends of weapons into her - hard.

ROSE THE HAT

Remember, we want just enough pain so that the steam is pure but we don't want to kill her. Not yet. A small puff of steam escapes Lucy's mouth, and Crow Daddy catches it with a small metal canister. Tears stream down the young girl's face as she screams for help.

CUT TO:

EXT. WHITECHAPEL, ENGLAND — NIGHT

The Doctor follows her sonic's signals up to a green cabmen's shelter, where she hears unmistakable muffled cries.

THE DOCTOR

Ha. Clever. Almost as clever as the TARDIS' disguises. Well, before the Chameleon Circuit broke.

Without hesitation, walks towards it and bangs on the door.

INT. CABMEN'S SHELTER - NIGHT

The Doctor barges inside, and looks at Lucy on the ground. She is horrified to witness what The True Knot is doing to her.

ROSE THE HAT

Well, well, well. We finally meet. Hi there.

THE DOCTOR

Stop right there.

The Doctor tries to push past the True Knot to free Lucy, but instead Rose pins her against a wall using her psychic abilities.

ROSE THE HAT

The lonely Doctor. Only, that's not your real name, is it? It's-

THE DOCTOR

I'm not lonely. You are. I've got more purpose to my life than you lot. Is it worth it? Becoming these monsters so you can live forever, only to waste all your years continuing to do nothing but torture. I feel sorry for you.

Lucy erupts another screech and another puff of steam escapes from her mouth. The Doctor presses her sonic screwdriver again.

ROSE THE HAT

Your little trinket is no match for my powers.

THE DOCTOR

You're right. But do you know what a sonic screwdriver does?

ROSE THE HAT

(annoyed)

What?

THE DOCTOR

It's really good at making sound.

The Doctor holds up her sonic as the buzzing noise becomes louder and louder, its frequency becoming so high that Rose lets go and cowers with her hands over her ears. The True Knot also drop to their knees.

Suddenly, the shelter door swings open again, and the METROPOLITAN POLICE flood in, all in uniform. SIR JAMES FRASER, City Police Commissioner, a tall stern man, enters.

JAMES

Help the child and arrest these criminals at once!

POLICE #1

Yes, sir.

The police apprehend The True Knot, whose powers have been dampened from The Doctor's sonic screwdriver. POLICE #1 helps a shaking Lucy and wraps a blanket around her.

JAMES

Well done, Doctor. You solved the case of Jack the Ripper.

THE DOCTOR

Just trying to keep the children safe.

JAMES

My offer still stands, Doctor. You could stay for a while and help us.

THE DOCTOR

Nah. You boys are doing just fine. Besides, I've got lots of other planets to save.

JAMES

Very well. Goodbye, Doctor.

CUT TO:

EXT. WHITECHAPEL, ENGLAND - DAY 

The Doctor walks along the streets of Whitechapel once more, with newspapers announcing the arrest of Jack the Ripper plastered over the city. The people walking by are far more relaxed, children free to run around in broad daylight again.

She walks back to her parked TARDIS, and finds a single rose petal at the door. The Doctor stares at it for a moment, and then gently brushes it aside and walks into the TARDIS doors.

FADE OUT.


End file.
